Golden Boy
Golden Boy is a stage musical based on the play of the same name. Cast *Sammy Davis Jr. - Joe Wellington *Kenneth Tobey - Tom Moody *Paula Wayne - Lorna Moon *Billy Daniels - Eddie Satin *Ted Beniades - Roxy Gottlieb *Charles Welch - Tokio *Johnny Brown - Ronnie *Terrin Miles - Terry *Albert Popwell - Al *Lola Falana - Lola *Jaime Rogers - Lopez Plot Against his father's wishes, Joe Wellington takes up prize fighting because it gives him some prestige in the ghetto. Joe's white manager, Tom Moody, needs $500 to divorce his wife to marry his girl, Lorna. Tom knows Joe could be a better fighter if he would really put his heart into it. Sensing Joe's attraction to Lorna, Tom sends her into the ghetto to persuade Joe to fight harder. Joe questions her motives and asks why she cannot go for him. Meanwhile, Joe's brother-in-law, Ronnie, leads the ghetto dwellers in a mock of the deplorable living and environmental conditions. Following his talk with Lorna, Joe agrees to a road trip to gain expertise. As his reputation builds, Eddy Satin, an influential black promoter, becomes interested in Joe and wants to buy in. Tom is against the idea even though it would mean better fights for Joe. The decision, however, is Joe's. Eddy stages a big New York fight for Joe as a sample of how things can be under his management. In Joe's dressing room before the fight, he confesses his love to Lorna and declares he's fighting for her whether she likes it or not. He also gives her the choice of success with him, or Tom and nothing. Joe's father arrives to plead once more for Joe not to fight. Despite the internal wish to concede to his father, Joe is now driven by prize fighting's rewards. Following the fight, Eddie Satin throws a big party at his plush apartment and awards Joe luxuries far in excess of his winnings as a testament to future success. The influence Satin is building is obvious. Once again, Tom turns to Lorna to bail them out. She knows he's weakening and tries to convince him that there must be another way. But Tom is relentless in his wishes. Once again she seeks out Joe. This time, however, the interracial prejudices are stripped away, baring their mutual love. The next day when Lorna announces she is leaving the now-divorced Tom, he threatens suicide if she does. Knowing that he will, she denies Joe. Satin is now in complete control, which paves the way for a title fight with Lopez. Sensing Joe's personal defeat, his father finally gives him the word to fight just as he is to enter the ring with Lopez. Despite a drastic beating, Joe fights back in a desperate, ferocious daze to KO Lopez. In the midst of the dressing room celebration, Joe learns that Lopez is not only out, but dead. Immediately the warnings of his father and the weaknesses of his own personal drive appear before him. He never meant to injure or kill. His only goals were the rewards, now empty desires. In desperation, he turns to the high speed of his Ferrari, which adds his own life to his list of sacrifices. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Workout" - Boxers *"Colourful" - Joe *"Night Song" - Joe *"Everything's Great" - Tom and Lorna *"Gimme Some" - Joe and Terry *"Stick Around" - Joe *"Don't Forget 127th Street" - Joe, Ronnie and Company *"Lorna's Here" - Lorna *"The Road Tour" - Joe, Lorna, Tom, Roxy, Eddie, Tokio and Company *"This Is the Life" - Eddie, Joe, Lola and Company *"Yes, I Can!" - Joe ;Act II *"No More" - Joe and Company *"Golden Boy" - Lorna *"While the City Sleeps" - Eddie *"You're No Brother of Mine" - Joe and Al *"I Want To Be With You" - Joe and Lorna *"Can't You See It?" - Joe *"The Riot" - The Company *"The Fight" - Joe and Lopez *"What Became of Me" - Joe Category: Stage musicals